


the last song

by Drakkaniel



Series: Hexa and his kids [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mythology - Freeform, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakkaniel/pseuds/Drakkaniel
Summary: A girl walked through the empty corridors in the dark of the night, the only light present was that of the moon that entered through the few windows of the corridors, which brought a gloomy mood to the place.Priscilla was his name, a girl of long hair who swung from side to side following her movement and a small smile that always emanated on her face.Priscilla holding a sweet flute in her hands was striding toward the exit of the school "Congratulations Priscilla, you did it again" sarcasm filled her thoughts, was the fourth or fifth time she had lost the hour and got late, she loved the flute and often would be carried away, which made her have to go back to the dorms in the middle of the night, fact that worried her teacher, but she did not care much, the flute was her call her, her inspiration, and any chance to practice it would not be refused.The walk would not take her another five minutes or so, she was down a hallway, a walk in the field afterward and she would already be in her bed sleeping, her gaze focused on the door, for some reason she felt frightened.





	the last song

A girl walked through the empty corridors in the dark of the night, the only light present was that of the moon that entered through the few windows of the corridors, which brought a gloomy mood to the place.  
Priscilla was his name, a girl of long hair who swung from side to side following her movement and a small smile that always emanated on her face.  
Priscilla holding a sweet flute in her hands was striding toward the exit of the school "Congratulations Priscilla, you did it again" sarcasm filled her thoughts, was the fourth or fifth time she had lost the hour and got late, she loved the flute and often would be carried away, which made her have to go back to the dorms in the middle of the night, fact that worried her teacher, but she did not care much, the flute was her call her, her inspiration, and any chance to practice it would not be refused.  
The walk would not take her another five minutes or so, she was down a hallway, a walk in the field afterwards and she would already be in her bed sleeping, her gaze focused on the door, for some reason she felt frightened.  
On the ceiling the loudspeakers activated, red lights came to life, a low almost inaudible sound of static sounded, the speakers leaned toward the girl in silence, then music.  
From the speakers a small melody, guitar and piano playing together in harmony.  
Priscilla stopped pacing, staring at the boxes with confusion, "song, Why ?, Are they connected so late?", But her thoughts were interrupted by a new one "the music is incomplete, incomplete but why something is missing... "She stared at the flute for a few seconds, all the desire to leave the place disappearing only the desire to play, telling her life in form of song, bringing the instrument to her lips, she played, following the melody, the sound increased , she too, louder a tone above the box began to reach inaudible heights, Priscilla's ears bleeding but it didn't matter, nothing mattered she needed to play had to make perfect, inspiration consumed her, the ground trembled, the waves of sound were visible, there was a final increase in the sound, the speakers focus totally on her, she releases the flute and puts her hands to her ear, a cry of pain, then music.  
A beautiful melody of piano, guitar, and flute.

 

An diamond-shaped ship rotated through the vortex of time accelerating and decelerating when necessary, its destiny uncertain.  
Inside the majestic spacecraft in its control room where one of its three pilots rested.  
Hexa the man in the control room sat an armchair in the corner of the room surrounded by a mini library, book open in his hand, red eyes focused on the pages reading slowly to his delight as he held a cup of tea.  
Hexa stopped reading for a second looking over the book at the diamond-shaped room whose doors both outward and down the hall were at the ends, the room itself was divided into four equal parts, three for the pilots and one was a neutral area.  
— where are the girls? — He asked no one, running his hand through his short black hair, combed back, usually by this time his girls would already be standing, causing chaos and destruction wherever they pass.  
after a quick internal discussion about whether or not he really should go and find the girls, when he finished, he discovered it not being necessary since seconds after he got up from the chair putting the teacup next to the book the door opened revealing two girls who entered in the room one chasing the other.  
The chasing girl was Amelia, from the tip of her red hair the soles of her military boot were soaked, her blue eyes burned with fury, her hands outstretched toward the girl in front of her holding a water pistol that she tried to hit her sister from time to time.  
Chloe the chased laughed madly, a ponytail held her black hair that fluttered hitting Amelia's face every time she came too close, blue eyes examining her around carefully looking for a way to escape while her arms threw more water into the other's face by a water gun  
— CHLOE FUCK, GO BACK HERE !! — screamed Amelia, receiving a splash of water in her face.  
— Try to get me slug !! — said Chloe throwing the water  
— I'm not a slug your crazy!  
— But you kissed one.  
"It was a bet, and you know that!  
Meanwhile, hexa watched the chase with a small smile on his face.  
— There goes my peace — hexa murmured, laughing a little at the situation before retrieving the tea from his desk and finishing it in a sip.  
—I'll set your favorite sweater in the fire when I get you — Amelia threatened.  
Chloe stopped laughing instantly, putting her hands around her body clutching the sweater.  
— he-y leaves the suety out of it — Chloe replied with a sad voice  
chloe's face showed fear as her protectively hands gripped the sweater,  
swallowing amélia looked in her sister's eyes feeling guilty consume inside out  
— sis i am so — before she finished apologizing a loud chuckle left Chloe that loosens the sweater and rested her hands on the leg still laughing strongly  
— I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU FALL FOR, MY RASSILON YOUR FACE — she said laughing  
Amelia first fell confused, but soon her confusion became anger and her expression showed her well.  
—I made a mistake — Chloe murmured.  
just needed her sister on top of her, her hands with a strong grip on her neck for her to understand it.  
— Okay enough — Hexa said, separating the two. — What the fuck is going on here! — exclaimed  
—CHLOE trowed a bucket of water in my face with no reason— Amelia replied, still trying to catch her.  
— it was my revenge for the worm in my bed — Chloe replied, crossing her arms.  
—It was because of that, how many times I have to tell you THE ACID WORM MELTED THE CONTAINER, IT WAS A WEEK AGO - Amelia exclaimed furious  
Chloe responded by showing her tongue.  
—I will kill you!— Amelia said, trying harder to grab Chloe`s neck.  
—Now now, that`s enough—  
—Fuck you dad— Amelia replied, regretting almost instantly.  
Hexa glared at her with a death-gaze that made her freeze on the place, her mind repeating to herself "i tell Dad to fuck himself, i am fucked"  
— now, young Miss, you're in trouble — hexa said releasing both from her grip  
Chloe laughed at her sister's stupidity until hexa spoke again  
— Both are in trouble — hexa cut her fun before walking to the console beginning to operate it  
— But  
— NO BUT - hexa shouted turning to Chloe who was startled by his reaction, hiding behind her sister  
breathing deep and counting to 10 hexa returned to operate the console, activity that relaxed him.  
—What should I do with you two?— hexa asked himself returning to the console  
the sisters looked with the deepest sadness in their eyes, hated to leave father angry, for their sake and their father, Chloe was ready to apologize when the console room began to shake violently and the lights flashed.  
—What's going on?— Chloe asked, running to the console with her sister.  
—Anomaly in time, something's wrong, very wrong with time.— Hexa said pulling a lever. —Cloe checks the stabilizers. Amelia tries to keep the energy on— she ordered trying. success stabilize the ship  
the swings and the lights only got worse, no matter how hard they tried  
— We have to land — Chloe said  
— What? — Hexa asked  
— whatever that is causing the anomaly is compacting periods of time if we get caught in the middle of it this Tardis will not hold, there is no safe way to travel, we need to land— Chloe explained as she tried to stop the ship from falling out of time  
— But we do not know where we will land, we can get out of the flow of time or drive to a black hole — hexa said  
— there is no choice, land or die — amelia spoke a little scared  
hexa began to reflect for a while before to respond, initiating the rematerialization protocols  
— this is going to be a turbulent trip —he said, pulling a lever.


End file.
